Here Comes The Love
by Kenziebobenzie
Summary: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! What happens when a week before the Leyton wedding when Peyton suddenly just can’t get her ex-lover out of her head? What happens after four years apart she finally sees this boy again?


Here Comes the Love

_Couple: Leyton/Jeyton_

_Summary: What happens when a week before the Leyton wedding when Peyton suddenly just can't get her ex-lover out of her head? What happens after four years apart she finally sees this boy again? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own and don't claim to own One Tree Hill or its characters or couples. This is just a story I came up with in my own AU._

She was fiercely independent. Since moving home she got everything she could ever dream of. She was living a never ending fairy tale, and she knew from the moment she got on that plane that she could never wake up from this. There was a bit of a rough patch, but that didn't last long and it was well worth it. She was so happy. This was a girl she never thought she could be four years ago. She was never this happy. Not since high school, or at least not this happy. When she moved back home she thought everything would and could go back to how things were, and that didn't exactly happen. Well not at first. It took a while, but she's finally became the person and with the person she always wanted to be.

She bends down as her stomach is clearly large as she had been getting bigger and bigger everyday. Leaving her with the inability to barely bend down. She managed to pick up the box from the bottom of the closet under a large massive pile of clothes. She walked towards the mirror as she placed the box on the end of the bed as she took the top of it off and set it to the side and looked at with a light smile. She slowly picked the dress out of the box as she placed it against her body and looked at herself with a smile.

She takes her long t-shirt and shorts off as she slowly pulls the dress onto her small frame of a body. The only thing that gave away that she in fact was pregnant was her stomach increasingly size. The rest of her body was the same size it had always been. She pulls the straps of the dress over her shoulder as she ties it. She could feel how it felt a bit snug, but she was looking at herself hoping her body would stay this size for another week because if this baby had gotten any bigger and she gained anymore weight well then this dress that her best friend had made beautifully and perfectly for her would no longer fit.

She took a step closer to the mirror turning to see her profile view. She takes her hands running them down the sides of her curves as she pushes them lightly on to her stomach as she looks down and then back into the mirror. She couldn't believe how fast her stomach had been increasing. It was crazy how much larger it had gotten. As she looks at herself into the mirror she was supposed to imagine herself walk down the aisle with Lucas, but a lot lately there's one boy that she just can't get out of her head. Jake Jagielski. He was the love of her life for years. She also married him for gods' sake. And now she was going to get married to Lucas Scott in less then a week she just can't get rid of him. Everything about him. His hair, his amazing smile and beautiful eyes, how much she really truly loved him all those years ago. These memories keep rushing through her head as she is lost in a time warp and someone appears behind her. She gets a little startled as wraps his arms around her and places his hands on her stomach.

"Only one more week." He says smiling at the two of them in the mirror as he looks down at her stomach placing a small light kiss on the side of her neck as he rubs her a bit as he feels the baby start to kick as he looks down into her eyes and smiles.

"I love you Peyton, you know that?" He asks as they both look at themselves into the mirror. Without looking up, but looking straight at them she nods her head. She felt she was fooling herself. Like she was stuck with him whether she loved him or not. It wasn't that she doesn't love him. She does. She just feels her heart is also lying with someone else as well. A feeling that hasn't gone away since she left Savannah for Luke four years ago. She knew what she had to do. She just didn't know if it was the right decision or if it was even a chance she should give to herself or anyone else. She knew what she felt was wrong, but she couldn't help where her heart was lying.


End file.
